travisguyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Travis Guy Show
|genre: = Animation Comedy Action-adventure|format: = Animated television series|created_by: = CJ2011|developed_by: = CJ2011 Alan Smart|starring: = CJ2011 Tara Strong Billy West Richard Ian Cox Mark Hamill Keith Furguson Grey DeLisle|opening_theme: = "Travis' Song"|composer(s): = Mark Mothersbaugh|country_of_origin: = United States|language: = English|no_of_seasons: = 21|no_of_episodes: = 283 (list of episodes)|executive_producer(s): = Rob Renzetti (Seasons 1-8) Alex Hirsch (Seasons 9-16) CJ2011 (Seasons 17-21)|producer(s): = |editor(s): = CJ2011|running_time: = 22 minutes|production_company(s) = Paintbrush Studios CJ2011 Pictures Rough Draft Korea (animation service)|distributor: = Buena Vista Television (1991-2007) Buena Vista International Television (International, 1991-2007) Disney-ABC Domestic Television FremantleMedia (international prints)|original_channel: = ABC|picture_format: = 480p (SDTV) (1991–2010) 1080p (HDTV) (2010–2012)|original_run: = November 10, 1991 – May 28, 2012|status: = Ended, continuing through reruns}}''The Travis Guy Show ''is a American animated television series created by CJ2011 for the American Broadcasting Company. It first premiered on November 10, 1991 as a sneak peak. The series officially premiered on December 8, 1991. It ended with the 21st season on May 28, 2012, then officially ended with ''The Travis Guy Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' on August 16, 2014. The series is about a stick figure thing named Travis Guy, going on misadventures with his friends Dean, Travis Girl, and Keithy Guy. and destroying Troy the BlueMan's plans. The show was first conceived by CJ2011 while he was serving his term at the Valencia, California based animation institute CalArts in late 1989. In early 1990, James created a test pilot for the show called "Travis Goes to the Playground" and pitched this to ABC. James was later notified by the ABC staff that the episodes were already a huge success and the series, then still in its early form, had attracted a significantly large cult following by September of 1990. This meant that ABC could give James and his production company CJ2011 Pictures, got permission to start working on a full length series based on the episodes to be added to ABC's programming lineup. The series was originally set to premiere in March of 1991 on ABC with the original series pilot episode titled "Travis Goes to the Playground". But even after ABC executives previewed the episode with James watching in the foreground of the office, the executives said they wanted a different episode showing "how and why they even got to the playground in the first place" in order to make for better continuity. This meant that the original pilot episode had to be shelved from the network (until it was featured on the season 1 DVD in 2003). Nonetheless, James took ABC's advice and produced the new pilot episode, titled "Travis Reveals a Secret", which later premiered on ABC on Sunday, November 10, 1991. Since its debut on November 10, 1991, 283 episodes of The Travis Guy Show have been broadcast. Characters * CJ2011 as Travis Guy * Tara Strong as Travis Girl * Billy West as Dean * Richard Ian Cox as Keithy Guy * Mark Hamill as Troy the BlueMan Development The show was first conceived by CJ2011 while he was serving his term at the Valencia, California based animation institute CalArts in late 1989. In early 1990, James created a test pilot for the show called "Travis Goes to the Playground" and pitched this to ABC. James was later notified by the ABC staff that the episodes were already a huge success and the series, then still in its early form, had attracted a significantly large cult following by September of 1990. This meant that ABC could give James and his production company CJ2011 Pictures, got permission to start working on a full length series based on the episodes to be added to ABC's programming lineup. The series was originally set to premiere in March of 1991 on ABC with the original series pilot episode titled "Travis Goes to the Playground". But even after ABC executives previewed the episode with James watching in the foreground of the office, the executives said they wanted a different episode showing "how and why they even got to the playground in the first place" in order to make for better continuity. This meant that the original pilot episode had to be shelved from the network (until it was featured on the season 1 DVD in 2003). Nonetheless, James took ABC's advice and produced the new pilot episode, titled "Travis Reveals a Secret", which later premiered on ABC on Sunday, November 10, 1991. The series ended on May 28, 2012. Animation The first nine seasons were animated with cels, and Seasons 10 through 21 were animated with digital ink and paint. Broadcasting Episodes Further info: The Travis Guy Show/Episode Guide The show was picked for 21 seasons on ABC. Networks See here Cancellation After ABC renewed the show for a 21st and final season on March 2, 2011, the show ended on May 28, 2012. The reason why the show was taken off the air is because ABC wanted to make new programming and get rid of animated shows. Films Further info: The Travis Guy Show (film series) Video games Further info: List of video games Category:TV series